In a wireless communications field, development of network devices is directed towards integration of functional units, and integrated network devices can process multiple types of signals, such as high-speed signals, low-speed control signals, radio frequency signals, and power supply signals. A blind-mate assembly mode is typically used between functional modules of the integrated network devices to facilitate configuration flexibility and ease in field maintenance. In an existing mixed blind-mate connector, different types of connectors are injection molded in an integrated manner by using a set of dedicated connector molds. The mixed blind-mate connector provides a certain level of guiding capability, for example, to install a high-speed backplane connector, a power supply connector, and a power supply signal connector together by using a blind-mate connector.
In an existing mixed blind-mate solution, different types of connectors are injection molded in an integrated manner by means of a dedicated connector mold. FIG. 1 is a broken away perspective view of a mixed blind-mate connector according to the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, a signal connection part (a female end) and a power supply connection part (a female end) are injection molded in an integrated manner to be a female end of the mixed connector, whereas a signal connection part (a male end) and a power supply connection part (a male end) are injection molded in an integrated manner to be a male end of the mixed connector. The male end and the female end of the mixed connector match each other, which is implemented by using a guide pin located at both ends of a plastic body.
A mold needs to be developed in advance for the existing mixed blind-mate connector. The mold is usually complex, costly, and with a long development cycle. In addition to above, multiple connectors cannot be flexibly combined or paired by using the mold.